Big Brother: The Reboot
by TJBambi93
Summary: After almost 2 years of no update to Big Brother, a reboot is finally happening. This season, 14 memerable Survivor players from my 19 seasons will be living together in the Big Brother house, on the look out for half a million dollars. Will they get along? Or will they kill eachother before the season is through? Find out now on Big Brother: The Reboot! Rated M for language.
1. Meet The Houseguests!

A very thin, smart-looking salarian walked onto the stage of Big Brother, which showed the entire house behind him.

"Greetings. Mordin Solus here." greeted the salarian, "Winner of Survivor: Virmire. Expert scientist. Also host of Big Brother: The Reboot."

He walked forward towards the camera, "14 fellow Survivor contestants. Seasons you all watched. Coming onto Big Brother to win $500,000. Big deal."

"We apologize to inform the cancellation of Big Brother: SSBB Edition. Sad day, but trust us, Big Brother: The Reboot? Completely uncensored. Completely insane. Know some of these players, and trust us, they're ready. Why don't we meet them."

– – – – –

A four armed shokan saw her big brother key sitting on the Outworld Emperor's throne, and clapped her lower arms together.

"Aha! Big Brother will be dominated by the shokan warriors!"

"You may refer to me as Sheeva. I do not take any prisoners."

**First Appearance:** _Mortal Kombat 3 (1995)_

– – – – –

A pale skinned alien was riding through space on his motorcycle. He was smoking on a cigar, and was having the time of his life. He landed on an astaroid, and found his Big Brother key.

"Alright! Big Brother, you made the right choice in picking the Main Man!"

"Lobo is the name. Short, sweet, and to the point. I'm the Main Man, and I'm here to win!"

**First Appearance:** _Omega Man #3 (1983)_

– – – – –

A red-orange haired bandit was throwing spears at targets. One of his eyes was hidden by an eye patch, and he had a lot of tattoos and tan skin. He walked over to get his spears from the target, and saw the big brother key waiting for him on the scoreboard.

"Moses Happy Dance! Heehaw! I'm on Big Brother!"

"I'm Moses Sandor, a Survivor legend I like to say myself, and I'm here to win. Nothin' more."

**First Appearance:** _Tales of Legendia (2005)_

– – – – –

A big clown was driving around in his ice cream truck. The top of his head was completely on fire. As he was sorting through his ice cream trays, which were actually knife trays, he noticed the key in there.

"Hehe... Big Brother? The clown is back, and ready to claim what was his."

"I'm Needles Kane, or as they call me; Sweet Tooth. It's time to serve ice cream to the rest, and take half a million away all the while."

**First Appearance:** _Twisted Metal (1995)_

– – – – –

Deep in the Netherrealm, two spectres approached their master; a white skinned, bald, devious looking man, with a key in their hands, "Lord Shinnok brings you this, Lord Quan Chi..."

"Ah. Thank you Scorpion. Thank you Noob. I've been awaiting this key."

"I am Quan Chi, a powerful sorcerer in the Netherrealm. This time, there is no giving up in me."

**First Appearance:** _Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero (1997)_

– – – – –

About 3 or 4 penguin like creatures rushed over towards this red haired, very skinny demon girl. She smirked while the prinnies threw the big brother key. "Here you go dude!"

"Thank you prinnies! Big Brother here I come!"

"The name's Etna, and do not forget it! I've gone far in Survivor, and I'll go far here! No doubt!"

**First Appearance:** _Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (2003)_

– – – – –

A tall female arrived at her throne room, clearly showing off her status as a queen. She was dressed in purple, and had really long white hair with a black stripe running down the middle. Like Sheeva, she found the key on her seat.

"Aha! Big Brother's looking for their next winner? Well, I'll fit the bill easily!"

"My name is Sindel. Queen Sindel to you. Ruler of Edenia, and I am here to show the houseguests what I'm made of."

**First Appearance:** _Mortal Kombat 3 (1995)_

– – – – –

A nicely dressed man with short blonde hair strutted into the bar, winking and pointing suggestive signals to most of the females. As he waited for his order, the waiter brought him his big brother key.

"Alright! Big Brother, here I come! Barney Stinson's here to win the money, and some ladies."

"Barney Stinson's the name, don't you forget it. I'm famous, I know it, and I'm gonna win five hundred grand."

**First Appearance:** _How I Met Your Mother (2005)_

– – – – –

A tall, thin man walked into his hut, setting down a rather bloodied knife. Right on his experiment table was the big brother key.

"Hello there. Looks like I'm Big Brother's next houseguest. Imagine that."

"My name is Dexter Morgan. At day, blood splatter analyst. At night, vigilante. I'll take lives for the sake of keeping others alive. That's what I may do here."

**First Appearance:** _Dexter (2006)_

– – – – –

A tall, light-green haired woman with an hourglass figure was prancing and spinning around in the meadow, giggling lightly, and appearing to have a great time. She almost trampled over her big brother key as it laid in the flowers.

"Oooh! This looks like a Big Brother key! Boy won't this be an adventure of a lifetime?"

"My name is Grune... I think. Yeah, that'll do just fine, thank you. Big Brother won't regret signing me in."

**First Appearance:** _Tales of Legendia (2005)_

– – – – –

There was a bunch of cyborgs walking around a magnificent temple. They were all once part of the Lin Kuei, but their leader, a blue and white plated cyborg with ice clouds around his hands, saved them all, and formed a rival clan to oppose the all cyborg Lin Kuei. One of the grey cyborgs handed the leader a big brother key.

"Ah. Thank you. Another chance at Redemption. I'll gladly take what was once mine."

"My name is Sub-Zero. I will not stop at anything to get my prize. Being a cyborg has it's perks, and even though it was a painful transformation... I do not miss my human self."

**First Appearance:** _Mortal Kombat (1992) / Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) (Cyber-Form)_

– – – – –

In the middle of a C-Section station, various objects were floating up and disappearing from existance. Along with the objects, was a big brother key with the thief's name on it. She uncloaked in the hallway.

"Big Brother key? My luck keeps getting better and better."

"I'm the Master Thief, Kasumi Goto. Not the best thief in the galaxy, though. But perhaps maybe the best Big Brother player this season?"

**First Appearance:** _Mass Effect 2 (2010)_

– – – – –

In the kingdom of Jibral, a female, long white-haired shadow master was practicing in an abandoned field. Her shadow, which was a killer bat, handed her a key.

"Hmm, all right then! Big Brother, it's time for me to kick butt."

"The name's Zola, key messanger to King Jibral. Big Brother's gonna be seeing their newest winner in me."

**First Appearance:** _Blue Dragon (2006)_

– – – – –

There was a young girl, wearing pink, with black colored pigtails. She was bouncing around on a gigantic living doll, practicing her magic. When she slid down her doll, she found a big brother key on the ground. She squeed loudly.

"Oh my god! I'm going on Big Brother! WOOOOO!"

"Fon Master Guardian Anise Tatlin at your service! No one's gonna resist my charm in that house!"

**First Appearance:** _Tales of the Abyss (2005)_

– – – – –


	2. Week One Head of Household & Nominations

After all 14 houseguests came into view, they stood in front of the Big Brother house. Mordin was already there, smiling brightly at them.

"Welcome houseguests!" welcomed Mordin, "Take good look around you. Other 13 around you; roommates for ten weeks. New best friend? Or new best enemy? In time, will be discovered. Anyway, will start calling people into the Big Brother house."

"The first five to enter the Big Brother house are Sweet Tooth, Barney, Moses, Sindel, and Sub-Zero. May enter house now."

The five of them entered.

– – – – –

The first two to shout out were Moses and Barney. Moses was the loudest, "BIG BROTHER BABY! YAAA HOOO!"

He gave a giant high five to Barney, who was also shouting in pure joy. This gave a big headache to Sweet Tooth. Sindel and Sub-Zero did not look bothered.

"_Once again, Moses Sandor and I have to live together. I'm not a fan, and never will be. Boys and girls, you better believe this won't end well between us." - Sweet Tooth_

Barney set his bag down on a double bed, and turned to Sindel, "Oh Queen Sindel? I'm looking for a bed partner, care to share?"

Sindel placed her bag on a bed in a room far away from Barney, walking out of said room, "That won't be necessary Barney. I have my bed already set. Share with Moses if you want."

Barney shook his head, "Nah. Guess I'll just find another woman. Moses! This is the season of the babes, don't ya think?"

Moses nodded, "Hell yea! But I ain't lookin' forward to it, dude."

"_Anise? Kasumi? Sindel? Are ya fuckin' kidding me right now? Might as well put me right out the fuckin' door, cause I ain't safe with these women. At least Grune will keep me company." - Moses_

Sub-Zero took a bed, and sat down on it, observing the others.

"_I am still a cyborg, and I'm slowly but surely becoming comfortable with my new form. These houseguests have to be ready for anything. I am not backing down." - Sub-Zero_

– – – – –

"The next four to enter the Big Brother house are Lobo, Zola, Sheeva, and Etna. May enter house now."

The four of them entered.

– – – – –

Barney was the greeter for the door, and shook everyone's hand but Lobo's. This annoyed Lobo greatly, but it gave him time to find a bed.

"_Seems like all Barney cares about is the woman. Tch. That's fine by me. Gives me, the Main Man, enough time to find a bedroom, and enough time to wipe him out in the future, eh?" - Lobo_

"Don't be kissing butt now, human," growled Sheeva, glaring at Barney, "I'm not really liking you right now." She then walked out to the bedrooms, and sat her bag next to Sindel's.

Etna placed her arm around Barney's shoulder, "Flirt all you want, buddy, it ain't gonna work. But I'll be nice, and be your bed buddy."

"_Barney needs to shut up for now, so I'm going to be his bed buddy at night. At least I'll be hogging a double bed for when he's evicted." - Etna_

Zola set her bag down, and gave a death glare to Sweet Tooth, who also looked at her.

"I hope it won't be war between us," shrugged Zola, "Ultimates was bad for us, but I rather not mess around with you."

Sweet Tooth shrugged, "Just don't cross me, Zola. We'll be good afterwards."

"_Sweet Tooth is my main target, but I won't be nominating him immediately. I know how well that screwed me over in Ultimates, so I'm just gonna lay low. I think that's the best strategy." - Zola_

– – – – –

"The last five to enter the Big Brother house are Anise, Kasumi, Grune, Quan Chi, and Dexter. May enter house now."

The five of them entered.

– – – – –

Moses immediately groaned seeing Anise and Kasumi run through the doors, and hearing Anise's trademark squeals and screams.

"HERE I AM!" squealed Anise, almost immediately glomping Grune after walking into the door. They toppled onto the ground, while Moses watched.

"That's sexy, but yeah, nice to see you here, Anise," smirked Moses, "And a greater hello to you, Grune. May I help you with your bag while you girls hug?"

"Oh Mosey? Can you take my bag too?" giggled Anise, looking up at Moses.

"_Moses is here, and I'm gonna have fun with him the whole time we're here together. He's an arrogant, selfish, bigoted loser, and I'm glad he got his just deserts. Only time will tell if I outlast him." - Anise_

Sindel crossed her arms upon seeing Quan Chi walk through the doors, "Welcome sorcerer. Enjoy your short stay."

Quan Chi smirked at the queen, placing his bag in the same room as Sindel and Sheeva, "And I shall enjoy it all the while, my Queen. Keeping my eye on you, of course. Hope you don't mind."

"_Queen Sindel was behind my demise in Edenia, and I hope to redeem myself after two horrible performances on Survivor. I am calm, I am conniving, and I am ready to show my true skills in this game." - Quan Chi_

Dexter shook Kasumi's hand, "I am honored to be meeting you, finally."

Kasumi smirked, "Hope you won't be capturing me any time soon while we're here. Oh wait, that's right. You're a murderer."

"If you say so." smirked Dexter.

"_I have my skills as both a cop, and a vigilante. I hope my skills come to balance while I'm here playing this game. Kasumi, Sweet Tooth, Moses, Sindel, they better be ready for competition." - Dexter_

– – – – –

"Everyone! Need everyone to come to the living room!" called Mordin from the Big Television in the living room.

Everyone rushed into the living room, and took a seat on the many couches.

"How is everyone adapting?" asked Mordin.

"Doing very well, salarian!" replied Sheeva.

"Not too bad." commented Sindel.

Zola looked around before looking up at Mordin, "We're feeling great. That is... until we kill eachother in the coming weeks."

"Good. Good. Allow me to fuel the fire," replied Mordin, "First, time to reveal big twist of the season."

"_Mordin comes on the big TV to start telling us about the big twist of the season, and I'm just like... yadda yadda yadda, whatever. I'm here to win, and no twist will stop the Main Man." - Lobo_

"First main twist will be... instead of the traditional two nominees... there will be three nominees." explained Mordin.

"Three? Interesting..." commented Quan Chi.

"Now that's a big twist, Mordin," smirked Etna, "But how is the third nominee chosen?"

"_Oh my, having three nominees will definitely raise the stakes here in the Big Brother house. Whoever's Head of Household will have a lot of power on his or her hands." - Grune_

"Good question, Etna. In fact, no Head of Household will choose third nominee. That person will be chosen by me, other producers, and even Fanfiction." explained Mordin, "Whoever is playing the best game at the time will be given the power of Most Valued Player, or MVP. Big change, yes?"

Kasumi looked to the others, "Well then... good game to everyone, I guess."

Sweet Tooth nodded at her, "Good game indeed."

"But right now, not important. First Head of Household competition about to begin. Grab a colored vest, and group up in the back yard." explained Mordin.

Everyone did so, and headed off into the back yard.

– – – – –

All fourteen players arrived in their colored vests; red or blue, and went onto their colored sides of the board. It appeared to be a giant robot boxing match.

"_So, I ended up on the blue team with Anise, Lobo, Grune, Quan Chi, Sindel, and Barney. I feel good with our team. I really do not believe a loss is in our sights." - Dexter_

"_The red team is me, Etna, Sweet Tooth, Kasumi, Sub-Zero, Sheeva, and Moses. We're all strong, tough, and if this is looking like what I expect it to be, we're going to defeat the blue team." - Zola_

"For the first HoH competition, you will battle one on one using life sized robot boxing game. Team with most wins gets to move onto their own match up. Will get into that later. Time to start challenge."

**DEXTER VS. ZOLA**

Dexter and Zola faced off, and Zola's quick reflexes beat out Dexter's rather aggressive play style. Zola got the first win for red team.

**ANISE VS. ETNA**

Anise was used to fighting with 'puppets', so she was pummeling Etna. Etna put up a great fight, but it wasn't enough. Anise tied the wins 1-1.

**LOBO VS. SWEET TOOTH**

Lobo and Sweet Tooth were equal in the fight, but Sweet Tooth made an interesting move, and allowed Lobo to cream him. Lobo scored for the blue team.

**GRUNE VS. KASUMI**

Kasumi was playing a little rough in the challenge against the gentle, carefree Grune. Kasumi tied it back up for the teams.

**QUAN CHI VS. SUB-ZERO**

Sub-Zero put up a great fight against Quan Chi, but Quan Chi was very aggressive in this battle. He easily defeated Sub-Zero, and got the third win for the blue team.

**SINDEL VS. SHEEVA**

Being allies in both Survivor, and in real life, Sheeva threw it for Sindel, giving a win for the blue team.

"No need for Barney and Moses to go on. Blue Team has won the competition with four wins. Time for final round." smiled Mordin.

All of the blue team hugged and cheered.

"_That's fine. I'm actually glad I didn't win the competition. Being Head of Household first would definitely put in a difficult spot, so I much rather let someone else take control." - Kasumi_

The Blue Team all got prepared for the final round.

"Blue Team. Will take turns facing against eachother. It's knock out time. First round will be Barney and Sindel. Winner will face next opponent, and will go on until none remain. Understood? Get started." explained Mordin.

Barney and Sindel faced off first. This appeared very easy for Barney. Sindel decided to throw it, and Barney took her robot out in mere moments.

Up next was Grune. Yet again, another easy win for Barney. Grune could not operate the robot no matter how hard Anise explained it to her. Barney took out another player.

"_Barney cannot be the first Head of Household! I will not allow it! I'm a master at this kind of stuff! I can handle him if Grune or Sindel cannot!" - Anise_

Anise immediately ran up to face off against Barney. She actually became very frazzled in her battle against Barney, and Barney easily took her out using skill. Anise wasn't happy.

Quan Chi was next to face off against Barney, with a confident smirk on his face. Quan Chi took a very aggressive approach against Barney, and it took him off by surprise. Barney finally lost, and Quan Chi took the top place.

Dexter was next to go, and he was ready to defeat Quan Chi. But half way into the battle, Dexter decided to throw it to Quan Chi, nodding after he lost.

"_Let Quan Chi be the first Head of Household. As long as he rocks the boat, I don't care how he plays the game. I know I'm not a target." - Dexter_

Lobo was Quan Chi's only competition. Lobo was taking a carefree approach to the battle, seeing his competition was Quan Chi. This carelessness costed him.

"And competition over. Quan Chi? Head of Household is yours!" congratulated Mordin.

Quan Chi nodded with a confident smirk on his face, with the other players clapping for him. He took the key from the podium on the boxing round corner. Sindel was not happy.

"_I cannot congratulate Quan Chi on his victory. Watching the others... I knew they threw it to him. They have no back bones. They know he'll be making enemies. Worthless." - Sindel_

"_Nominations will be very simple, honestly. When you look over the players... Sindel is a clear target, along with anyone associated with her. Hmm... wonder who that would be?" - Quan Chi_

– – – – –

Quan Chi wore the key around his neck for most of the day, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He watched Barney and Dexter make dinner.

"So Quan Chi?" asked Barney, frying salmon, "How does being a leader feel?"

"I'm used to being one, and I know exactly how the week will go." replied Quan Chi.

"_Being Head of Household, it'll be easy avoiding making enemies. My target is obvious, and she knows who she is. The main question is who is my second nominee. I also have to worry about this MVP." - Quan Chi_

"MVP will make all the difference here," noted Dexter, "Who knows who that will be. Whoever's playing the best game... huh."

Barney shrugged, "And I'll tell you what. One of the girls will get it first. I bet it will be Kasumi, and Moses will go up."

"That would be super obvious... too obvious..." pondered Quan Chi.

"_Whoever's MVP needs to make their nomination not so personal. We all are coming into this game with some ideas for revenge. If I were MVP, I wouldn't nominate someone like Sweet Tooth. I'd put attention on another." - Dexter_

"What if it protects them from nomination or elimination?" wondered Barney, "Oh shit, that means you'll be screwed, Quan Chi. If Sindel wins MVP."

"I doubt she would. Her antics from her tenure on Survivor will surely destroy her chances." Quan Chi responded.

Barney laughed softly, "If you say so. So if she gets protected, have a back up plan. 'Kay? That's how an awesome person would play."

Quan Chi nodded, sipping a glass of water.

"_Nominations are my current objective. Sindel's the first choice. But the second one... tough, honestly. I'd put up Sheeva, but I'm afraid they'd evict Sheeva over Sindel." - Quan Chi_

– – – – –

Quan Chi was soon called into the Diary Room, and walked out.

"Who would like to come see my new Head of Household room?" he called out to the houseguests.

Quan Chi and the rest of the house all walked upstairs into his HoH room. The interior appeared to be dark, and appeared to be similar to the Netherrealm, where Quan Chi lives. It came complete with a fiery-styled bed and tables.

After the crowd of players died out, only four remained upstairs; Quan Chi, Barney, Sweet Tooth, and Dexter.

Sweet Tooth closed the door, and turned to face the others, "Should be an interesting game right off the bat. Listen, Quan Chi. You want the Queen bitch out first? She'll go first."

Quan Chi nodded, "That is the plan, clown. All I really want at this point is full support. You two are full on board, correct?"

He looked at Barney and Dexter.

"_I don't really want to vote Sindel out. It's just.. why evict this really voluptious, hot woman? It just doesn't seem right the first week. Honestly, looking over the men, I need competition gone." - Barney_

"Yeah, I'm good. But I'll only go with it, as long as a man goes up against Sindel." offered Barney, looking back at Quan Chi.

Quan Chi eyed him weirdly, "There's only three men not included here. Who may I ask are you wanting up?"

"_From what I remember about Barney Stinson, it's the fact that he'll never vote out a woman. He seems to be more interested in them then the men. That interferes with my plan." - Quan Chi_

"Do you have any beef with Sub-Zero?" asked Barney.

Quan Chi thought about it, "Only that I framed his brother for an mass murder, and then resurrected and turned him into my servant; Noob Saibot."

Barney didn't appear to be listening, "Good! Go with that! That dude's a cyborg now, and anyone willing to fight him in competitions is in for rude awakenings."

"_Barney was pushing for Sub-Zero's nomination, and I could tell Quan Chi was getting quite annoyed with him. But Barney makes the point clear. Do I want this cyborg winning everything?" - Sweet Tooth_

"I agree with Barney for once." shrugged Dexter.

"_Sub-Zero does have it out for me, I know. But he doesn't worry me in the slightest. It's Queen Sindel who does. I still have time to figure out what I am doing, so it'll be a while before I confirm my nominations." - Quan Chi_

– – – – –

Out in the backyard, Dexter walked outside, and saw Sheeva and Zola lounging on the couch nearby. He took a seat on the rocking chair.

"How are you two doing?" Dexter asked, curiously.

"Just feeling lazy, human," replied Sheeva, gruffly, "This is a first for me."

"_Being a shokan, I never have time for breaks. Not that I need them, honestly. But now that I'm on Big Brother, having breaks seems luxurious. I'm quite happy to have them whenever I want." - Sheeva_

Dexter nodded, "I understand that well. It's never a dull moment from where I come."

There was silence for a while, before Zola spoke up, "I'm really curious about that Big Brother MVP, though. I don't mean to intrude, but what would you guys do as MVP?"

Dexter shrugged, "Put up a threat, really. The problem with that is that there are too many threats in this house to begin with."

"_We're only a few days in and I have honestly no idea who I want out. Not that it's my decision yet, as Quan Chi makes those decisions. He'll make the first blood, and then hopefully he won't clean it off. My goal is to make the blood, and clean it off like it never happened." - Dexter_

Zola nodded, "I agree with you there, Dexter. I would say... Kasumi, Sindel, Sweet Tooth, Moses... those are the biggest threats right now."

"Queen Sindel will be going up on the block," muttered Sheeva, "She won't face the MVP's judgement. Neither will I, as I'm sure that sorcerer will nominate both of us."

"You don't suppose he'll go for Sub-Zero?" wondered Dexter.

Sheeva shook her head, "Doubt it."

"_It's super clear that myself and Queen Sindel will be nominated. That damned sorcerer will do anything to get us out. He deceived us all, and even our faithful leader, Shao Kahn, knows his true secrets. He got lucky here, he won't be lucky the next week." - Sheeva_

– – – – –

After a little bit of conversation with Sheeva and Dexter, Zola went back inside, and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She noticed at the dining room table Moses and Lobo arm wrestling. Sweet Tooth was sitting across from them, looking like he was napping with his feet hoisted onto the table.

"Look at how fraggin' skinny you are," scoffed Lobo, "Even with muscle, I'd break you in two!"

Moses smirked, "Oh yeah? Well Mister Main Man, I ain't got all that muscle fat you have. S'all about speed and skill, not muscles, and I already charm the ladies."

"_Lobo thinks he's better then anyone else, and you know what? He ain't! That's my job, dang it! I'm in charge of showin' off, and makin' them ladies love me! In my soul, baby!" - Moses_

"With what? Your pencil sized dick?" laughed Lobo, getting the upper hand on Moses.

Moses rolled his eye, "Nah, I ain't got that small of a dick! Better then yours Mister I'm-probably-20-inches-wide-and-long."

"Actually, you'd be surprised," laughed Lobo, before smashing Moses' arm through the table when he caught Moses off guard, "Hah ha! Proved I'm the coolest."

"_Moses and I are gonna have a fun time whilest playing this game, I'mma tell you all that much. If that fucking bandit decides it's time to mess with the Main Man again, I'll remind him who it was that beat him horribly in arm wrestling." - Lobo_

Zola sipped from her orange juice, blinking, "Alright then... the cock-fighting over yet?"

Moses ignored her, "Now you gotta fix the table Lobo! Dang you're a fucking idiot!"

"I spoke too soon," remarked Zola before taking a seat at the dining room table next to the sleeping Sweet Tooth.

"_My money's going on Lobo on who's going to kill whom first. Trust me on that. Both have large egos that make up most of their brain, but... yeah maybe they'll kill eachother and both will be gone at the same time." - Zola_

Zola turned her head to the clown, and smirked, "You aren't sleeping, you know. You cannot fool me."

"Perhaps," shrugged Sweet Tooth, revealing that he was not indeed sleeping, "Just watch your step around me, missy. You'll never know when I'll strike..."

Zola grinned, "Oh it'll be on, clown. It'll be so on."

"_Sweet Tooth is a threat to me in this game, and he needs to go soon. Knowing Quan Chi, though, he won't be nominating Sweet Tooth, as Sindel is more of a threat to him. No doubt. Let him do it, because that'll rid one tough player." - Zola_

Lobo yawned softly, "I need some time in the diary room. See you dweebs later." And then he left for such.

Moses called after him, "Don't forget to tell 'em 'bout the table! Y'hear?! Damn idiot..."

"_I just want to say, Fanfiction, please give me MVP. After all, who doesn't hate the Main Man? He'll be puttin' Moses up on the block, and sending his ass packing. You know who to vote, Fanfiction." - Lobo_

"In retrospect, it's probably in your interest to lay low like me, Zola... see how well that'll work for you." smirked Sweet Tooth.

Zola nodded, and carefully studied his words.

– – – – –

A few days had passed, and soon, it was the day of the nomination ceremony. Quan Chi has just a few more hours to determine whom he is nominating.

In the living room, Etna and Sub-Zero were playing chess with one another.

Etna moved her knight up a few spaces, "So what do you think Quan Chi will do, huh?"

Sub-Zero shrugged, moving his rook a few spaces, "I have no idea. I do not care for the man whatsoever, but I do not think he'll focus on me. Sindel and Sheeva are the obvious pair."

"_Quan Chi is responsible for everything that happened to my brother, Bi-han. He will face judgement, just as Sektor. May I mention that Sektor is now a prisoner at my clan home? Quan Chi will face far worse." - Sub-Zero_

"I wouldn't mind seeing Sindel go home, she's a huge threat in the game," explained Etna, "Girl power would be nice, but not when most of the girls are super powerful, you know? I'll admit to being one of those powerful girls."

Sub-Zero nodded, "That you are, Etna, but I do not see you yet on my radar. I actually trust you more then anybody right now."

Etna smiled, "Glad we share similar interested, Sub-Zero."

"_Sub-Zero is a strong competitor, he won four immunity challenges in his season, so there's no doubt he'll bring his A-game to the table. I need a guy like that on my side. After all, like the prince, Sub-Zero has no self control, and being a cyborg, he's bound to mess up." - Etna_

As the two played chess, Barney and Anise walked into the room. Anise was pestering Barney about his career, while Barney didn't appear annoyed.

"Oooh... so you're rich, hmm?" giggled Anise, hooking her arm around Barney's, "Where'd ya get all that precious money?"

Barney chuckled, "Well, my dear Anise, that's not for anyone to know. Let's just say I own a bunch of companies."

"_I'm not going to use my Moses Strategy in this game, cause, obviously, that didn't work well for me. Instead, I'm gonna be making an alliance with all the women. That's my goal. That's how the script was meant to go in Forest Maze, baby." - Barney_

Etna overheard their conversation, "If you own that many companies, Barney, then why are you even here?"

"Well, dear Etna," smirked Barney, "Awesome people like myself tend to enter into these competitions for the fame and wealth. I'm one of those awesome people."

"Yes you are!" giggled Anise, dragging Barney into the kitchen.

Sub-Zero shook his head at the sight, "That man and his women."

"_I didn't like Barney initially, but after talking with him, I really started to find use in him! He's a pervert, but not as bad as Mosey is! Barney is ten times better then Moses, that creep!" - Anise_

– – – – –

After Quan Chi had decided on his nominations, he called everyone into the dining room.

"This is the nomination ceremony. As the head of household for the week, I must nominate two of you for eviction. I will pull out the first key, and that person is safe, and so on and so forth."

Quan Chi pulled out a key.

…

…

…

"Lobo, you are safe."

Lobo grabbed his key with a smirk, "Thanks!"

Lobo pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Barney, you're safe."

Barney grabbed his key, "Thank you Quan Chi."

Barney pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Kasumi, you're safe, babe."

Kasumi grabbed her key, "Why thank you Quan Chi."

Kasumi pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Dexter, you're safe."

Dexter grabbed his key, "Thank you Quan Chi."

Dexter pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Zola, you are safe."

Zola grabbed her key, "Thanks, Quan Chi."

Zola pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Sweet Tooth, you're safe this week."

Sweet Tooth grabbed his key, "Thanks a lot, sorcerer."

Sweet Tooth pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Grune, you're safe."

Grune grabbed her key, "Oh thank you!"

Grune pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Moses, you're safe!"

Moses grabbed his key, "Thanks bro!"

Moses pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Sheeva, you're safe."

Sheeva grabbed her key, and pulled out the next key.

…

…

…

"Etna, you are safe."

Etna grabbed her key, "Thank you Quan Chi."

Etna pulled out the next key. It was down to Anise, Sindel, and Sub-Zero.

…

…

…

…

…

"Anise, you're safe, sister."

Anise grabbed her key, "Thank you Quan Chi!"

Quan Chi stood up, "As you all can see, I've nominated Queen Sindel, and Sub-Zero for eviction this week. Both of you share an awful history with me, and that is the reason you both are up there. Seems cowardly, but I assure you, I am not a coward. This is only Week 1, after all. Sub-Zero, I rest assured you will win the veto. With that said, this ceremony is adjourned.

"_Hmph. Say what you will, sorcerer, but you are certainly a coward. Relying on that cyborg to win your battles for you. And once he comes off, Sheeva takes his spot. I can see right through you Quan Chi, and I'm not leaving anywhere." - Sindel_

"_Seems quite personal, coming from him, but I'm not worried about going home. I know very well Sindel is his target, and if I win the veto, I feel even more safe. That said, I should still be nervous in retrospect, as pawns go home." - Sub-Zero_

– – – – –

_Who will be the first Big Brother M.V.P., and who will they nominate for eviction? Plus, who will win the Power of Veto, and will it be used to save either Sindel, Sub-Zero, or the third nominee from eviction? Find out on the next episode!_

_Please vote for the three players you want to see win the title of M.V.P for Week 1, as your decision will have a HUGE impact on who wins!_


End file.
